1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device.
2. Background Information
There is known a vehicle charging device that is set up in a parking lot and is used for supplying power to charge a running battery of a vehicle that uses an electric motor as a drive power supply (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-114988). The vehicle charging device comprises: an advertisement data storage unit for storing advertisement data, being data for presenting an advertisement; and an advertisement data transmission unit for transmitting advertisement data stored in the advertisement data storage unit to the vehicle. Charging to the running battery is performed after transmission of the advertisement data to the vehicle from the advertisement data transmission unit is completed, and charging is performed until the running battery is fully charged.